


Unexpected Challenge

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: A oneshot featuring Keisuke and Takumi.During Project D, Keisuke finally asks Takumi out on a date... something that was quite unexpected for the 86 driver.What will happen during the date?
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Kudos: 20





	Unexpected Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first story I posted here. Hope you enjoy!

Three months passed from the day Takumi joined Project D. During these three months he had become closer to the younger Takahashi.

"Hey, Fujiwara-san! Are you busy tonight?"asked Keisuke excitedly. The whole team had gathered at a restaurant to celebrate another win. The others had gone outside leaving Keisuke and Takumi alone in the booth. Takumi was looking from outside of the window, resting his head on the back of his hand. "No.."he mumbled in his usual bored tone, refusing to look at the blonde. "Do you wanna go on a date with me then?"asked Keisuke blushing softly while scratching the back of his head awkwardly and slightly embarrassed. Takumi instantly turned his face, which was red, towards the other man,his chestnut eyes wide open in pure shock. "D-da...date?!"he muttered. Keisuke found the sight really cute. He liked the effect he had on the brunette. Takumi was now playing with the zip of his jacket, looking at it while his face and ears were red from embarrassment. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Keisuke on the other side grew more confident than a few moments ago. "Yes,a date. It'll be fun,I promise!"he said cheerfully and winked playfully. Truth was that he had developed feelings for Takumi the moment he laid his eyes on him a few years ago. Since then,he kept attending every race Takumi participated in and took his side in each battle. His heart was filled with pure joy whenever Takumi won. Every time he looked at that boy,it seemed like all of his problems faded away. He thought that only racing was able to make him feel that way,but Takumi changed it all. 

The brunette raised his eyes to look at the handsome man before him without saying a word. Keisuke took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took a cigarette, lightning it and inhaling the smoke. He then stood up and grinned at Takumi,the cigarette stuck between his perfect white teeth. "Well, I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock."he said and with that he began to walk away shoving his hands in his pockets. It took a few moments for Takumi to realize what had just happened before he ran after Keisuke. "KE-Keisuke -san!!"he stormed out of the restaurant to find Keisuke already sitting inside of his shiny, yellow FD. "WAIT!" he shouted causing the people, including his teammates,to look at him confused. Takahashi lowered the window of his car and plastered a cocky grin on his handsome face. "Don't be late, Takumi!"he said and with that he drifted towards the exit of the parking lot, causing dust to fly everywhere.

_**~Time Skip~**_

It was seven o'clock when Takumi decided to get ready. He felt... excited. He couldn't understand why,but he knew that he was excited to see Keisuke. He got in the shower filling his head with more shampoo than he usually did. After that he got dressed in simple clothes:his favorite black and white pair of shoes,jeans, white shirt and a dark blue jacket. He dried and brushed his soft light brown hair and looked at the clock. It was almost eight. He said goodbye to his father who reminded him to not be late for the tofu delivery and got out.

The cold breeze hit his face as he waited patiently for his date to arrive, slightly blushing at the thought. 'where's that idiot?!" he thought to himself and the next moment he heard the sound of strong turbos through the silent streets of his neighborhood and soon a very familiar FD appeared next to him. "Fujiwara-san, you're here!"Keisuke said really happy and got out of the car. His crimson red shirt slightly unbuttoned leaving part of his toned chest exposed. "I didn't really have a choice..."mumbled Takumi as Keisuke opened the passenger's door of his car,for him. After closing it he sat inside and took a moment to admire Takumi. 'God, I'm falling for him harder with each passing day...' He drove off without saying a word. Moments later Takumi broke the silence, asking Keisuke where they were going. "It's a surprise. You just have to be patient, pretty boy..."he answered without taking his deep blue eyes off the road. The boy blushed a little at the nickname Keisuke gave him. After all, Keisuke was the pretty one,not him. Or,at least that's what he thought because Keisuke would argue about that. They drove through the dark road of Mt. Akina, obviously Keisuke would show off his driving skills to Takumi. He was a skilled racer after all. Soon enough they reached the top of the mountain and Keisuke lead his car to an opening.

Surprisingly,a familiar white FC was parked there and it's owner was leaning against it, smoking a cigarette. 'Ryosuke senpai?' wondered Takumi. They both got out of the car. Takumi saw a white blanket laying on the grass and a basket full of food on it. He also saw multiple lightened candles and a bottle of some kind of an expensive red whine. "Aniki helped me prepare this. I know it's nothing fancy,but I-"Keisuke was cut off by Takumi's genuine smile, "It's beautiful..."he said. Ryosuke threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "Have fun you two."said the raven haired and sat in his white FC. "Thanks aniki! You too!"replied Keisuke and smiled at his brother. He was having his own date soon. Ryosuke nodded and drove off. 

Keisuke and Takumi spend two hours of eating, drinking and talking mostly about racing and cars. "Senpai,the food is delicious!"commented Takumi,his cheeks rosy from the wine he drank. Keisuke just smiled but he frowned when Takumi's face expression became serious. "What is it?" "Keisuke... honestly...why am I here.. with you?"he asked while scratching the back of his head, trying to figure out what all these things meant. Keisuke was taken aback by Takumi's words. He sighed deeply and inched closer to the younger boy. "Takumi..." He came closer and locked eyes with the boy,his eyes filled with affection and hunger. "I..."he started as he tilted Takumi's chin towards his face. His lips were brushing against Takumi's. The boy didn't make a move to push him away,in fact,he didn't move at all. It was as if he was holding his breath. Keisuke took that as a good sign and placed his lips on Takumi's,a tear of happiness rolling down his cheekbones. The kiss was soft and innocent in the beginning but then developed into something more passionate. Their kisses became short, quick and passionate until they broke the kiss, both gasping for air. "I like you, Takumi. Hell, I'm falling in love with you!"whispered Keisuke and now it was Takumi's turn to kiss the blonde. He wrapped his hand around Keisuke's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The kiss, soon became heated and soon Takumi found himself pinned against the rough ground,his hands pinned against the ground on each side of his head. He tried to move them but Keisuke's grip on them was strong. Keisuke was so fucking strong. Keisuke was now laying on top of Takumi's smaller body, kissing him roughly,like he was waiting for this his whole damn life. He placed butterfly kisses on Takumi's neck, earning quite gasps from Takumi's mouth. Suddenly, Keisuke stopped and stood up. 'no,I can't do this...too soon..." he thought to himself and felt bad. He didn't want Takumi to think that he was just using him. "Why did you stop..?"asked Takumi's weak voice as he was panting,still laying down. Keisuke run his fingers through his golden hair. "I...I must probably get you home....you have a delivery to make in a few hours...you must rest..."he replied as Takumi stood up and helped with the things. "Yeah... probably..."he mumbled, slightly irritated and disappointed that Keisuke just ditched him there after teasing him. 

The ride was silent. None of them said anything and soon they were outside the tofu shop. Takumi got out of the car and turned to face Keisuke who was inside his car, silent. "Keisuke-san, today was really fun. Thank you."Takumi bowed slightly expressing his gratitude. Keisuke nodded and smiled weakly. He was ready to drive off when Takumi's smooth voice stopped him from doing so. "Wait!" Takumi opened the driver's door and leaned in to kiss a surprised Keisuke who just melted into the kiss. "I love you too, Keisuke..."confessed Takumi and closed the door of the car. Keisuke smiled. A big, toothy smile full of happiness. "See ya soon,speedy speed boy!"he said jokingly and drove off into the night leaving Takumi with a dreamy expression until Bunta popped up his head from the shop's front door. "Takumi,get ready for the delivery!"he said with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yes,dad!"

_Takumi had never felt so happy to make a tofu delivery before..._


End file.
